Youth in Revolt
by RevolutionMadhouse
Summary: A series of leaked emails and newsletters received by students at the University of London. A young girl, Abigail, catches wind of these e-mails and writes her school newsletters in response to them. The government is turning foul, and the youth's views of them with it.
1. Forward

**Forward**

The following is a collection of leaked emails from Chancellor Sutler in regards to one of our former leaders and the newsletters Abby wrote in response to them. The following also contains dairy entries from Abby, and text messages. The content of the following documents is highly sensitive, so be careful. Should the wrong people see you reading this, your life is forfeit.

Share this information. Knowledge is power.

 _Sarah's Children_


	2. Diary Entry 1

**10 May 2035**

Mum and dad are scared of this V person ever since he took over the TV station, but I'm not so sure that we should be afraid of him. I kinda admire the guy – he's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in. It's Sutler and those creepy Fingermen…they're the people that scare me. Especially those Fingermen…I've heard horror stories of people being black bagged if they do something that Sutler doesn't like, and the Fingermen are the ones who do it.

It breaks my heart, and at the same time, it's like I'm suffocating. It's tiring not being heard.

 _Abby_


	3. Diary Entry 2

**4 June 2035**

A few of us just got this really wild email from a lady named Sarah. The way that she's talking, she sounds like she's on the same page as V. A lot of the students are writing her off as some lunatic, but I don't agree. I feel like more people need to see this email. I can't be the only one of us who feels like something isn't right, yea?

I'm tired of feeling lied to, and I don't wanna take this sitting down anymore.

 _Abby_


	4. Diary Entry 3

**4 June 2035**

Billy thinks I'm crazy for wanting to do this, but I've made up my mind. People need to hear about this. I'm sending this email to everyone I know…hopefully they'll pass it around. I don't know who this Sarah person is, but I think we should trust her.

I don't think we should trust people who don't want us saying how we feel.

 _Abby_


	5. Part 1

From: Sarah "Connor"

To: University of London students

RE: A Different Kind of Higher Learning…

Date: 6/4/2035

 _Youth of London,_

 _My name is Sarah, and I am using my real name to make a statement. The reason for V's revolution is just and true, and as the previous broadcasts have stated, enough is enough. The love of my life, Valerie, was stolen from me._ _Twice, in fact._ _The first time was to another woman; she was named Ruth. The second time was during the government's seizure of control. Ruth and Valerie were seen as unclean, and simply by loving the same sex, they were seen as traitors. Of course, it turned out that Ruth had confessed through an email to an unknown official. Someone who had worked with Chancellor Sutler closely, but now has the power to steal you from your loved one(s)._ _That was Valerie's undoing._

 _My love for her never wavered, though. Not for her, and not for this country. Children, don't let this love inside of you die either! You may feel in your souls urges which the government deems wrong. Deny the government this control! They can take your freedoms, but no one can take your gender identity from you. I have so much to tell you, students, and I pray that you will learn from my life. Let its sorrow finally serve a purpose and bring down the government that has destroyed my family._

 _Please, spread the word amongst each-other, and to your families. What the government deems weakest will aid in their inevitable downfall._

 _\- Sarah_

 **Fellow Students**

It has come to my attention that our government has been lying to us. They've been lying to us about this fake sense of "peace." They've been lying about what constitutes justice. They've been lying to us about this "terrorist" who calls himself V.

I realized that something was amiss once they began the report over V's takeover of the TV Tower – none of the information they released to us makes sense. However, this email, this leaked email, that has so graciously fallen into our hands, sounds closer to the ideals of our "beloved leader," Chancellor Sutler.

We have been policed into what we should think, what we should say, and even how we're supposed to feel. Our parents tell us that it keeps us safe, and that's how things are supposed to be. But we know better. At least, I hope we do.

If you feel the way I do, please read this and know – something isn't right. Things haven't been right for a long time. I believe V's words are true – governments should fear their people. Chancellor Sutler should fear _us_. We shouldn't be running scared, anymore.

Share this information. Knowledge is power.

 _Abigail Benson_


	6. Diary Entry 4

**29 June 2035**

A lot of the students are still super skeptical and they're calling me bonkers for believing Sarah. It's pissing me off. Only a handful of students are starting to come around. I don't know what else to do. Billy thinks that I should let it go. He's still not convinced that Sarah is telling the truth. But he doesn't see anything wrong with Sutler's regime.

I don't get it. What has to happen to get people to see that Sarah isn't lying? Am I a lunatic for believing her?

 _Abby_


	7. Text Messages - 1

**_The following is a text message conversation between Abigail Benson and William St. John on the morning of 4 July 2035_**

 **Abby** : Did you get that email this morning? This is exactly what I was talking about!

 **Billy** : Yeah…I saw it. What about it?

 **A** : you don't see anything wrong with that? Why would he try to shut down her email accounts?

 **B:** Abby, the lady is completely mental. why do you believe anything she has to say?

 **A** : why shouldn't I? she hasn't done anything but show us some emails. if they have nothing to hide, why is it a problem? also, why can't we contact her?

 **B** : what are you talking about?

 **A** : did you not pay attention to the email? Sutler is on the lookout for any student trying to contact Sarah. it's shit!

 **B** : damn…I really shoulda paid attention. I didn't see that part. why would he have a problem with that? I know he may not like what she's saying, but we wouldn't be doing anything wrong by talking to her…

 **A** : it's suppression of information!

 **B** : I guess…that is kinda off, tho

 **A** : you'll see that I'm right


	8. Part 2

From: Chancellor Sutler

To: Mr. Creedy

CC: The Fingermen

RE: The Resistance Leader

Date: 7/4/2035

Mr. Creedy, our reign has come been under fire for the last 9 months and you have made no progress in stopping this chaos! Your so called secret police have done nothing but rape and pillage our civilians, and I require that they take action _now!_

For reasons unknown, this resistance leader has revealed herself. Surely this is a sort of deception, a deception of which I do not yet understand, but we cannot afford to wait and waste what little time we have left to end this rebellion. What's more, her latest efforts are attracting a different and crucial audience. Shut down her email accounts immediately, and be on the watch for any students attempting to contact her! Apparently she has not learned a strong enough lesson, so let us strike a second time. Begin tracking her location immediately. We'll see what fate has in store for her yet…

London Prevails,

Chancellor Sutler

 **Fellow Students**

Are you seeing what I'm seeing? This is a clear suppression of information! I know a few of you were skeptical of the previous email I shared with you. Are you skeptical, now? Are you beginning to see what I've been talking about? Our "leader" has police officers that go around and rape civilians, and all he does is scold the person in charge? This is an outrage! Why aren't these so called "police" behind bars themselves? Where are _their_ black bags!?

Our "government" does not want us to have a voice. If they're so threatened by one email, imagine what we can do if we band together? They can't ignore us if we all join together as one. We are the future of this country, and we can't prevail if we're too afraid to speak. How free can we be if we're threatened with _death_ for speaking freely? What kind of government tortures people for protesting? for practicing a different religion? for loving someone of the same sex? Are we not allowed to be free?

I encourage and implore you – **speak!** Even if you don't agree with me, don't be afraid to let your voices be heard! Our "leader" has done a good job of having us tuck our tails between our legs whenever we have an individual thought. Those days will soon be over!

In the words of Maggie Smith, "Speak your mind, even if your voice shakes." I'd rather die than continue living in silence.

Share this information. Knowledge is power.

 _Abigail Benson_


	9. Part 3

From: Sarah "Connor"

To: University of London students

RE: A Different Kind of Higher Learning, Part 2

Date: 7/4/20145

 _Youth of London,_

 _There are those out there that will steal you away. I extend to you an invitation to our resistance group, a place where you can stake your claim for the country. Take back what is yours. Make Britain great again. Our leader has been trained by the man hailed as "the criminal known as V." She has no fear, no hesitation, and she is providing the backbone for our organization, and without her our group could never function._

 _I am this leader, but I was not always fearless. There was a point where I was scared for my life. I was a young girl at the age of 15 when they came for my family. My parents supported my young love for Valerie, to our surprise. Perhaps they believed it a phase. Perhaps not. I can never say. It did not matter though. Within a week of our confession, my parents were kidnapped and tortured. I never saw them again. Valerie's loss was insult to injury, and these actions should tell you that the government only seeks to suppress your differences. Have real faith, have courage._

 _For those who have this courage, leave a letter underneath a misshapen stone in the thicket nearby the University of London. Leave only the basic information, such as a meeting time. Leave nothing incriminating, and this way we can meet on neutral ground with a chance to escape if we are found._

 _Once we have interviewed you and passed, you will meet with me personally. If you pass this second test, we'll have a specialized testing program. We will introduce you to someone who was trapped in Sutler's dungeons for years. She will help you understand what you are up against._

 **Fellow Students**

More and more of us are becoming weary of living without our voices. The time has come to let our voices be heard. This email – this is a call to arms. This is what we've been waiting for. For those of you who aren't afraid to make a difference, listen to Sarah.

I will be there. Will you?

Share this information. Knowledge is power.

 _Abigail Benson_


	10. Diary Entry 5

**1 August 2035**

I've just had the most incredible experience! I met Sarah and [her associate], and I wish I could tell the entire world what happened, but I can't. I'm happy, but I'm also furious. I was right about Sutler, and by the time Sarah's next email comes out, everyone will know about it. He's the vilest creature on the planet – along with the rest of the party members.

I had no idea Larkhill even existed…but it does make sense. Mum and dad can't really recall how Sutler got into power. According to them, there was so much confusion and fear going on, and uncertainty. Sutler made sense, at the time. They didn't wanna say much, though. Sutler has people watching. But that's okay. They can't silence us forever.

 _Abby_


	11. Part 4

From: Chancellor Sutler

To: Mr. Creedy

CC: The Fingermen

RE: Location of our target

Date: 8/4/2035

 _Gentleman, we have at long last uncovered where this cretin is located. She is located approximately 10 miles from where the Old Bailey once stood, in a field containing a small town house. Our research indicates that she once had a relationship with one of the former undesirables. We do not have Larkhill anymore, but we have other means and locations to take this one._

 _Capture this fallacious female, and prevent her from spreading her deception further. Once she is captured, let us show her her true fate. The wrath of God does not come swiftly! We must make an example of her, spread the news of her death and betrayal to all those who care about her. Take everything that we did not take before, and preserve our reign. Ensure she gets no more transmissions released. Our fate can be controlled, Mr. Creedy, and your security force is the method to do so._

 _London Prevails,_

 _Chancellor Sutler._

 **Fellow Students**

There is nothing more damning than this email. _This_ is the epitome of what V and Sarah have been trying to tell us. They are willing to silence anyone and _everyone_ who goes against their twisted ideals.

The need for us to speak and make our voices heard is more important now than it has ever been before. I can only hope that Sarah and her associate are safe.

For those of you who are wondering – yes, I was able to meet with Sarah, and I was introduced to the person she mentioned in the email. For her safety, I will not reveal her name. However, I have some information about a place called Larkhill that I'd like to share with all of you. It's the same place Sutler foolishly mentioned in this email, and it's the reason the country is in the state it's in, today.

Larkhill is the place where Sarah's first love, Valerie, was taken to. It's where all of the "undesirables" were taken before Sutler was in power. Sutler and a group of his loyal followers used this place to test a plague on the undesirables – it's the same plague that our parents told us about. It killed all those people – all those children! Sutler used the panic and fear from his created plague to rise to power. Once he became Chancellor, he "gave" us the cure for the plague his team created!

This is the reason Sutler doesn't want Sarah or her associate speaking to us. It's the reason he doesn't want us speaking at all. He doesn't want the people to know what he's done – but the secret is out, and Sutler will get what's coming to him.

Share this information. Knowledge is power.

 _Abigail Benson_


	12. Text Messages - 2

**_The following is a text message conversation between Abigail Benson and William St. John on 4 August 2035_**

 **Billy** : …it's looking like you were right. I just asked my parents about the plague and the election around that time…

 **Abby** : you're still not totally convinced?

 **B:** not totally. but something doesn't seem right. my parents could barely give me details about the election that year. they just kept telling me how scared they were and how he seemed like a good idea at the time

 **A:** sounds like mum and dad. everyone was scared back then…everyone is still scared. if Sutler is so good, then why is everyone afraid of him?

 **B:** I didn't think of it like that…it's definitely worth looking into

 **A:** you won't have to look far…my next newsletter will be out soon enough. and keep an eye on the mail over the next few days

 **B:** why?

 **A:** you'll see


	13. Part 5

From: Sarah "Conner"

To: University of London Students

RE: My disappearance…

Date: 8/5/2035

 _They have already taken me, but they think I did not know this would happen. They have likely tortured me, maimed me. Eventually, they will have killed me. What they don't know, however, is this is the method of their own demise._

 _This method is you. They have no idea who I am, but for you I have a post-mortem confession. I am not the leader of our resistance. There is another whom I am martyring myself for. I use myself as a rallying cry for young and old to stand up and rebel against the forces that took Valerie, my parents, and now me. I stand for everything loved that was lost or stolen._

 _They have taken someone you loved. Harmed your families with excessive control. They may have even taken someone you knew but have long forgotten about. Think back, children. Think back to when you were a child. Do you recall any unexpected "draftings," perhaps a "vacation?" Perhaps what I have told you lately will provide you some clarification..._

 _You can fight. Remember this if nothing else. You can choose your own destiny. As a wise man once said: "The people should not fear its government, but the government should fear its people." As a symbol of this, one of you must champion the legwork. I need one of you to apportion the Guy Fawke's masks that I am placing near the stone where you joined my group. The more people we can get to join us for the 5th, the more of an example we shall make for our Chancellor._

 _Let us make London truly prevail, for the first time in many years…_

\- Sarah.

 **Fellow Students**

Sarah is gone, and Sutler and Creedy are to blame. This was the last email she sent before she was taken from us. How many more have to die for our voices to be heard? How many people have been sacrificed for this cause already? Was Larkhill not enough? Did all of those people die for nothing? Sutler must fall - he needs to be punished for the atrocities he's committed against this country and its people!

We can _not_ give up the fight for our freedom! Sarah's death will not be in vain, and I'm sure there is another waiting to take her place. She will be truly missed, and we will continue to fight in her honor.

I have assisted in sending out a package to all of you. The package contains a symbol of rebellion against this corrupt regime – wear it with pride. I will proudly don this symbol in the face of every corrupt politician, fingerman, and whoever else works for our so-called "leader," Sutler.

I will no longer be silent. I will wear my symbol with pride, and without fear. My voice will be heard. Will yours?

Share this information. Knowledge is power.

 _Abigail Benson_


	14. Diary Entry 6

**10 August 2035**

I'm going to wear my mask, today. I'm totally scared, but I think it's worth it. I don't want to be afraid, anymore – I want to express myself freely. I want my voice to be heard! Mum is completely against it, but she's let fear rule over her for too long…I won't let her see me leave the house with it on. Besides, she'll see the truth soon enough. Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it! I won't be afraid, anymore!

 _Abby_


	15. Part 6

From: Chancellor Sutler

To: Mr. Creedy

CC:

RE: Failure!

Mr. Creedy, what have you done! Your incompetence has doomed us all! You failed to intercept her final emails and suppress the situation! Not only was your research a grandiose fallacy of immense proportions, but she released to the public your failure as well! She now stands as a symbol to unify the people, and as a symbol of your failure! The terrorist's symbol is being spread throughout our kingdom now, and you had best think of something to quell this situation immediately!

Perhaps that was not the gravest offense... You have even failed to control your own men! One of your finger men shot and killed a young girl for wearing one of the Guy Fawke's masks! _In plain view_ of the citizens! How do you plan to suppress this incident Creedy? I cannot trust you it seems, and I must hold faith in God and my Fate Computer to have any hope of restoring unity.

You have failed, and were the catalyst this revolt.

\- Chancellor Sutler.

 **In Memoriam**

I'm assuming you've all received your masks. I now ask you to wear them whenever and wherever you can. This is our way of telling Sutler that we will not bend to his will, anymore. His days of tyranny are numbered.

The young girl mentioned in this email – it's Abby. She was fearless and brave, and she died in freedom. Knowing Abby, she wouldn't want her work to stop because of something like death, so I will be picking up where she left off.

This is what Sutler's followers do when you oppose them – they kill you. And it's not right. We should be able to say whatever it is we want to say to our government _without_ the fear of death looming over our heads. What happened to Abby and Sarah is disgusting, and we'll never forgive Sutler for what he did.

In memory of Sarah, Abby, and everyone else who died so that we may have a voice, I'll be joining V on November 5th. And I'll wear my mask every day until then.

Fuck Sutler and his regime. He will fall before the year is through.

Share this information. Knowledge is power.

 _Sarah's Children_


End file.
